Apocalypse
Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Former Sith Council Members Category: Sith Members Early Life Apocalypse also known as Armageddon by his fellow Sith was born on Korriban, a Sith homeworld, one that is was once rich with the dark side of the Force. He grew up with his father and his sister however the Jedi came to the planet to raid the tombs and destroy all artifacts of the dark side, that were made by ancient Sith. Apoc's father was returning from a trip to Dxun when two Jedi stopped him from seeing his family. However, Apoc's father would not have it. He turned on the Jedi with a hidden blaster he had tucked away under his belt. After this traumatic event Apoc was taken away from Korriban when he was eight standard years old and was raised on Onderon for awhile before becoming a Sith. Apoc grew up not ever knowing why the Jedi killed his father. For this he grew angry at the Jedi and wanted nothing more then to cause them the same pain he felt. As he grew older he started to connect with the force. He grew up knowing what the force was and wasn't scared of this power. Rather he tried to control it, but could only to an extent. Finally he knew he was special, but he had to leave the waste land he was growing up in. His wish would come true when a Selkath named, Vandar a Sith who was sent to find and bring a force sensitive teen back with him to Ni'novia. Vandar used the force and tracked down Apoc, who was now 19 years old. Vandar saw the anger that was inside of Apoc and convinced him very easily to join the Sith. Apprenticeship Vandar brought the teen back to Ni'novia where he was brought before The Sith Council. It was there when the Council choose that he was gifted enough in the force to be trained. Vandar saw how gifted and choose to train him in the ways of the dark side. Apoc saw his one dream coming true and he was more then glad to have Vandar train him. Vandar brought his new Apprentice to a large group of islands, particularly Namana, the main island where Vandar's fortress was located. Apoc was trained every day, focusing mainly on combat. Vandar was a Master in the art of Lightsaber combat and the new Apprentice learned as much as he could. Apocalypse trained under Vandar for many years, every day Vandar would push him further and further. The two of them went on several missions that lead up to the war with the GA. It wasn't until near the end of Apoc's training did Vandar looked for a little help. Because the two of the had dueled over the years Vandar wanted Apoc to have a different experience. So he called on a close friend of his, Bastilla, a Sith Lady who, together became Sith. The two of them fought for several hours. Bastilla was a Sith Lady and would have eventually won, however, she stopped the duel under Vandar's orders. As a final test Apoc had to travel from one island to another near Vandar's fortress. This final test tested Apoc mentally, physically, and passionatly. Had Apoc not wanted to become a Sith so bad he never would have passed the trials on each of the islands. Finally after over a two week period, Apoc finished the trial and Vandar promoted Apoc to Acolyte. Acolyte After the hard trial Apoc had gone through he took a small break and rested his body for several days in Namana before he would leave and live in Ni'novia's capitol. Once he left Namana Apoc found Kracor to see about a position in the Sith Navy. He was accepted and went on many missions early in the war against the GA. Also with the help of the Navy Apoc was given the resources to take over a dieing planet and bring it back to life. As Apoc continued to train on his own, and with the Navy, word spread fast about Apoc's accomplishments and Kracor gave him a spot in the Sith Marines. He went on a couple of near impossible missions, which was the job of a Marine. Kracor changed the name of "Sith Marines" to the Sith Commandos. Once he was given a rank in the Commandos, the Sith Council voted that Apoc be allowed as the rank of Master. After seeing one Sith after another not making it past Acolyte they were pleased that Apoc had shown such dedication. Mastership While a Master Apoc went on more missions, looking for the killers that killed his father. In wanting the blood of the murdering Jedi, Apoc turned to the Sith assassins who trained him very easily since he had a lot of training prior to it. After working with the assassins, learning how to duel, and tracking he went out extensively searching for them. He had finally found them, after four months and disarmed them of their lightsabers by cutting off their hands. Before Apoc killed them the Jedi tried to plead their case by knowing where his sister was. They had told him that she had become a Jedi, however Apoc didn't want to believe it. There was no way she would join the same people who killed their father. He killed them and his revenge had finally wet his appetite. After killing the Jedi Apoc had moved on and found an Apprentice, one named Mainerd. He had high expectations of him, which he surpassed. The two of them went on only three war missions to help the Sith stay in power on multiple planets. His training in both the Commandos and Navy protected him and his apprentice who had not had the extreme training he had. But his apprentice kept on training and soon reached the rank of Acolyte. Apoc then focused his time with the Commandos who went on several missions to help out in the war. Lordship After going further into the ranks of the Commandos their leader, Kracor, turned on them and went off to the Jedi. Kracor tried to convince Apoc. He refused with out a second thought, Apoc thought at first that Kracor was just testing him to see how loyal he really was, he couldn't be more wrong. Kracor left and Bastilla, being second in command of the Commandos, took over the highly trained Sith. Not to mention Apoc was given a seat on the Council which took up most of his time, so he never trained another Apprentice. Kracor soon came back to the Sith, however he didn't try to take back the Commandos. Shortly after Kracor's return the Commandos went on a mission to Falleen where Apoc and several other Commandos turned the tide of the planets views from the Jedi to the Sith. Apoc also got to taste more Jedi blood when the Commandos needed to kill several Jedi to manipulate the planet into thinking that the Jedi killed their Jedi loving leader when really the Sith did. After coming home from the mission to Falleen, Bastilla promoted Apoc to second in command of the Commandos. Life was moving fast for Apoc but he still couldn't get out of his mind of what the Jedi had told him, that his sister had joined the Jedi. It wasn't until a younger Jedi, Sinatra, was captured by the Sith in the Sinatra Incident, that the brother and sister bond that they had brought the two together yet again. The Sith were going to try to trade the young Jedi for Lucius Vos, leader of the Jedi. The Sith's plan was starting to work until Apoc turned on the Sith and brought his sister to safety. He knew it was wrong, but it was his sister, and wanted to make sure his family continued to live. Apoc tried to hide, but was soon found by Scyrone, an Ithorian Council Member. Scyrone dueled Apoc into submission and was brought to the Council with charges of Apoc's offense. He was found guilty and would have been killed however, he still viewed him self as a Sith and didn't want to be killed by his own kind. He asked to commit an "honorable" suicide, which was granted by the Council. Other Information *Species: human *Gender: male *Height: 5'9 *Weight: 175lbs *Homeworld: Korriban *Age: 27 (deceased) *Appearance: cut low hair dyed a light blue, yellow eye's full of hatred but shows mercy to ones cared about, white skin very muscular Out of Character Information Apoc choose a new character once his death and is now known as Lord Tyrus. Apoc/Tyrus also sat on the Sith Council.